The Memories We Collect
by Devilzzz
Summary: Rachel, a popular blonde is the only one of her friends that does not tease Monica's weight. When they become friends and Rachel's other popular friends challenge their friendship, what will Rachel choose? The ending is very shocking and will leave you in


Memories We Collect  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FRIENDS show or any such material.  
  
Summary: This takes place when Rachel and Monica first became friends when they turned 13. Rachel, a popular blonde is the only one of her friends that does not tease Monica's weight. When they become friends and Rachel's other popular friends challenge their friendship, what will Rachel choose? The ending is very shocking and will leave you in broken hearts.  
  
  
  
Monica Geller crossed the street, looking around to see if any other kids were heading towards GreenFeild High School. She was lots of teenagers with bookbags, but with her bad eyesight, Monica could not target to where they were going. Lost Again! she thought to herself bitterly. If only her brother Ross was here. But no, he had always gone early to school and refused to drive her there.  
  
Suddenly, she saw something light brown and wispy smack her face. Rubbing her eyes, she heard mutters. As she opened them, she saw three blonde girls. One in the middle was looking at her with a worried expression. "I am sorry, Did I hit you with my hair? I should pull it up more often, huh?" she said, with a apologetic look.  
  
Monica grinned, her chubby face growing and her voice in a deep and giddy whisper. "Oh it's okay. By any chance, are you gals going to GreenFeild High School?" she asked. The girl who had hit her with her hair smiled and said, "Yeah. Why don't you walk with us? I am Rachel, this is Sarah, that's Cindy oh, and that's Mindy."  
  
Mindy appeared behind the three blondes, a brunette with a strict stare but a odd voice. As the five of them walked to the door, Rachel turned to Monica. "Well, see you." she said, catching up with her friends. Monica blushed with anger and embarrasment as she heard Mindy's voice say, "There's so much too see of her in fact." and the other two laughed, but she noticed Rachel just shrugged and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Monica ran out of the school, she saw a catch of blonde hair walk among the rest. Monica ran to catch up with Rachel and Rachel turned around. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy red. "Rach! What's the matter?" said Monica.  
  
"Daddy totally cut me off! It was a accident. Yesterday I wanted these lacy slippers, they are like so great right? But they were like a thousand dollars. And Daddy phoned me right here in the school to tell me I had to pay for the shoes myself. Oh, god! What am I going to do?" said Rachel.  
  
Monica wrinkled her brows and thought. "Well, if you'd like, we could go looking for jobs."  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows in disgust at the thought of a job and then asked, "We?" she said. Monica nodded eagerly. "I could give you my pay money and with yours, you could pay for the shoes.  
  
Rachel smiled. "I guess. Why, I don't even think I got your name! Your such a darling!"  
  
"It's Monica."announced Monica, her huge stomach shaking back and forth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe your working as a clerk in Payless with her! Rachellll! That's such a disgrace!" sneered Sarah, shoving her perfectly wavy brown hair into a bun. "How does this look?" she said in a off subject tone. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You look like a chinese woman ready to be prosecuted." she said.  
  
"Guys! Monica's fun! And Payless isn't so bad. I only have to work 5 dollars an hour, and I work 3 so the money's good. Plus, since Monica's giving me her money, I get about $30.00 a day. It is fun. Especially since I love shoes."  
  
"I don't understand you Cin! After all, that's how you were you're hair in Cousin George's wedding remember?" said Sarah, not paying attention to Rachel's defense. "Well, cousin George was an ass anyway. Your lucky. He said I looked like a ditto dumb blonde!" replied Cindy.  
  
"You aren't listening!" yelled Rachel. Mindy shaked Rachel's shoulders.  
  
"Look, sweetie. I love you. But Monica is so fat! It would ruin your reputation to be seen with her. Your the captain of the cheerleaders team. Your the homecoming queen. Your the darling that everyone envies. Do not ruin your life." said Mindy, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
Rachel paused for a moment. "Your right. I wouldn't want to do that. I am calling Payless right now to say I quit. After all, I'll find a new way to get money. Right? Guys?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Monica!" huffed Rachel as she jogged up to catch the large body of the brunette. Monica turned to face her. "Mon, we gotta talk. I can't-"  
  
But before Rachel could finish, Monica smiled and interupted. "Rachel, sweetie. Guess what! Don't worry about a thing. I'll lend you the money! Its like 2,000 dollars right? Thats not so bad! Plus, you can pay me back later after your dad gets you in again."  
  
For a moment Rachel could not speak. How wonderful was she? "Ohmygosh! Sweettttieee!" Rachel screamed, hugging Monica tightly. As they let go of the embrace, Rachel jumped lightly up and down. "Are you sure, Mon?" she said as if Monica would change her mind any minute.  
  
"Yeah, sure of it. Plus, we can lay down the hours on our job. Then we could both have extra spending money." Monica said.  
  
Rachel tensed up and bit her lip. "Monica, there's something I need to tell you. Please thank you so much for doing this, but I don't think I can work there anymore." Rachel stammered. Monica's smiled disappeared and her face turned into a frown. "Why not?" she said in a mutter.  
  
"It's just...I don't think I can handle the job right now. I've got too many things on my mind." said Rachel. Monica knew it was a different reason, but she forced herself to smile a little and say, "Well, that's okay. I mean, we're only thirteen anyway. I am sure you need to make sure your not seen with this fat bimbo."  
  
Rachel widened her eyes. "Honey, no thats..."  
  
"No, I understand Rach. I understand. Good luck. I'll get you the money tommorrow." said Monica. She turned around and started walking away. Rachel felt her heart break in guilt. How could Monica understand, but she couldn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica walked upstaris, refusing to eat dinner, which was a first. How could Rachel do this to me ? Monica thought. It was because her large appearance frightened Rachel. It was because Rachel wanted someone with high standards, just like her.  
  
Someone tapped lightly on the door and when Monica opened it, it revealed her mother, Judy. "Honey, I brought you dinner in case you weren't feeling well." her mother said, handing her a plate of potato salad, roast beef and some coleslaw.  
  
Monica wrinkled her nose and smiled. "Thanks mom." she said.  
  
After her mother left, Monica began to eat. She was finished in less than minutes. And then she felt a weird feeling. Monica's finger trembled and went down her throat. Monica hurried to the window and vomit of the food she had just eaten went down the fire escape. As Monica went to the bathroom to wash up, she had thought of what she had just done.  
  
She went to the scale that lay next to the sink and it showed, 234. Monica squinted and realized she was one half of a pound lighter. Crinkiling her mouth into a smile, she went downstairs to put her plate away when the phone rang. Picking it up reluctantly, Monica cleared her throat and answered, "Hello?"  
  
Rachel's voice filled the air. "Monica, you won't believe what I just did!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You had sex with Billy Durstin on your father's bed!" Monica whispered frantically to Rachel's ear the next day before school. Finally, Monica said, "You...did wear protection...didn't you?" she questioned. Rachel looked at her and looked down at her shoes. "Well half of the time."  
  
"What!" yelled Monica so loudly people started to stare at her.  
  
"I just can't explain it. Oh Mon, what if I am pregnant!" whimpered Rachel.  
  
"Don't worry. Just take a pregnancy test. I have something to tell you too." she said. Rachel motioned her to continue curiously, and Monica told her how she had lost weight yesterday. "Monica, thats as bad as starving yourself. Don't do it again." warned Rachel. Monica frowned. "But Rachel, it's not so bad. It ruined my fingernail, but its good to see yourself lose weight, to be normal like them."  
  
Rachel shook her head and started to say something when her friends starting coming their way. "Just don't do it again." Rachel repeated, going toward her friends. Monica felt left behind as Mindy, Cindy and Sarah whispered to Rachel and Rachel let out a tremendous laugh. "Rachel!" Yelled Monica, motioning Rachel to come back. Rachel whispered something to her friends, obviously saying something bad about her and going toward Monica.  
  
"What is it." Rachel said.  
  
"Swear you won't tell anybody about what I told you."  
  
"I swear. What about swearing not to tell anybody about Billy and I?" said Rachel.  
  
Monica nodded. "I swear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Monica went home alone, she saw her older brother Ross, on the couch reading this month's Playboy. Monica shook her head in disgust. "When are you going to learn not to learn not to steal Daddy's playboy?"  
  
"Mind your own buisness." he sneered, putting his nose into the magazine.  
  
Monica was about to leave when the phone rang again. She picked up the phone. It was Rachel. "The test's postive!" was all Monica heard before there was a click.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I AM PREGNANT! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" cried Rachel, weeping on Monica's shoulder as they walked down the block. "Sweetie, calm down. Are you sure?" she asked. "YES! I am sure! Oh my god, Daddy's going to kill me!" Rachel whined.  
  
"What do your friends say about me?" asked Monica tonelessly. Rachel stared at her in disbelief. "I am pregnant, and thats what your going to ask!"  
  
"Just tell me." persuaded Monica.  
  
"Look, Mon this is not the time!" whined Rachel. "You talk about me too." muttered Monica. Rachel stared at her with guilt in her eyes. "What I say is nothing compared to what they say. " defeneded Rachel.  
  
"You say bad things?" questioned Monica with a hurt expression.  
  
"Well they, told me to stay away from you." said Rachel without thought.  
  
"Are you gonna- uh listen to them?" asked Monica.  
  
"Monica! Can we stop talking about this! I am pregnant, your supposed to support me!" said Rachel. Monica grew angry. "And your supposed to be my friend!" she yelled. "Go to hell! I don't need you. After all, I have beautiful friends. And your not one of them." Rachel snapped. Rachel turned to cross the street.  
  
Tears welled in Monica's eyes as she turned back to go to her house. Suddenly, she heard a huge crash and as Monica turned around, she saw a car go upside down, an explosion of fire go into her hair and body. As Monica lay there, in black soot of the remains of the car, she turned her head, and saw Rachel laying there, blood and all, lifeless and silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling?" Monica said, leaning over.  
  
"Monica, there's something I need to tell you." said Rachel, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her leg had a cast, A bandage was put on her forhead and the docters had said she would have hearing problems for a couple of years. "WHat is it?" asked Monica breathlessly."  
  
"When that car hit me, I had a miscarriage. The baby is gone, Monica. And I didn't even think about that when the fire hit my leg and eyes. All I could think of was not saying sorry to you." said Rachel in a croaky voice.  
  
"Your forgiven. Am I?" asked Monica.  
  
"You too, sweetie. You too." said, Monica, kissing Rachel's forhead. 


End file.
